


Frostbite

by JavaCat26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Snow Day, Snowed In, Two Shot, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaCat26/pseuds/JavaCat26
Summary: Rey is forced to shovel her snow-filled driveway all by herself. Her devilishly handsome neighbor takes pity on her and decides to help her out.Sexiness ensues.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting until a blizzard to post this! And now, for those of us in the Northeast, a blizzard has arrived! Here is snow snow day sexiness for you all.
> 
> This is basically just smut-practice for me. Hence, there's not a lot of plot. This is thinly-veiled porn.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Rey’s eyes drifted out the window. Beyond the clear panes of glass, snowflakes were dropping at an alarming rate. Thick, heavy snow was piling up, amounting to snowdrifts over a foot high. The March wind whipped against the glass, causing the window to creak from stress. 

 

She shuddered, knowing that she had to go out and shovel the snow. Unfortunately, her roommates Rose and Finn were away for several days visiting Rose’s family across the country. They were due to come back home tomorrow. She would have to shovel alone – just like she did _everything_ alone. Her eyes fell across the street to the neighbor’s driveway which was plowed pristinely. She squinted as jealousy overtook her; she didn’t have any money to pay for a snow plow service.

 

_Lucky bastard._

 

Rey hated the cold. She wasn’t built for it. The hot, dry deserts of New Mexico had been her home up until her recent break-up with Poe, which caused her to move across the country to be with the only family she had ever known. She, Finn, and Rose had been inseparable since high school. Her two friends started dating when they were all in college and had moved to the Northeast together after graduation, leaving Rey with a hole in her heart and stuck, alone, with that no-good, half-witted, cocky, arrogant son of a –

 

Rey huffed angrily, remembering.

 

She remembered how their fights had lasted for weeks.

She remembered how their sexual experiences were unsatisfying and _disappointingly_ one-sided (Poe’s bark had always been worse than his bite. He was all talk.).

She remembered how the delicate skin under her eyes had begun to bruise from how often she cried.

She remembered feelings of loss and despair…

 

But she also remembered her best friend’s promise.

 

_“Come on, honey. Come stay with Finn and I. Leave that dipshit behind. We’re your family, we love you. We’ll always be your family…”_

 

So, she packed up what little she owned and used the last of her money to buy a plane ticket to, apparently, the snowiest damn region in the country. Hence, the need to shovel the mountain of snow in her driveway.

 

Rey sighed, scrunching her eyes together in frustration.

 

She _could_ just refuse to shovel and choose to stay inside, wrapped up in her thick, warm blanket, watching the Lord of the Rings marathon on HBO…but, that wouldn’t be very courteous to her friends. The least she could do to repay their kindness in letting her stay was to help out with chores around the house. Besides, according to the news, the blizzard was going to continue overnight and it would be twice as hard to shovel two feet of snow as it would be to shovel one foot of snow. 

 

It was unfortunate logic.

 

Dreading the task ahead of her, she went upstairs to her bedroom to figure out what to wear. She had been dreadfully unprepared for the harsh winter climate, with very little warm clothing to her name. Luckily, she was able to borrow whatever she wanted from her friends’ closet.

 

_Typical Rey,_ she thought to herself with a sly grin. _Always the scavenger._

 

Rey put on jeans over her leggings and a big, bulky sweatshirt that must have been Finn’s. She grabbed a pair of the thickest socks from her drawer and slipped them onto her feet.

 

She pulled her dark brown hair back into three buns, which she tucked into the wool hat Rose had knitted for her as a Christmas present. Rey didn’t have the heart to tell her that _bubble-gum_ _pink_ just wasn’t her color or that the white pom-poms that dangled from the top just weren’t her style.

 

She went back downstairs and dug around in the closet before she finally located Rose’s big, heavy snow boots. After putting on Finn’s large overcoat, she wrapped her bright blue wool scarf around her neck – another homemade gift from Rose. That woman sure loved to knit.

 

_Maybe she can knit me a decent man someday…_

 

Rey caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung on the inside of the closet door. She scoffed in amusement at her appearance. She was pretty sure she looked like she was about to dig her way out of Mount Everest. All of the bulky fabric and the clunky boots made her waddle like a penguin.

 

_Whatever_ , she sighed. She didn’t need to look attractive; it wasn’t like Prince Charming was waiting in her snow-covered driveway. 

 

She opened the front door and was immediately greeted by the blistering cold. Shivering, despite all her layers, she gritted her teeth and walked into the snowstorm.

 

Rey made her way to the tool shed on the side of the house, assuming that’s where Finn and Rose kept their show shovel. The wind whipped around her face, stinging her cheeks and making her eyes water. Her fingers were already freezing. She dug her hands into the pockets of the old coat, shielding them from the wind. She should remember to mention to her knit-happy friend that she needed a pair of gloves.

 

* * *

 

 

**CRRRRRKKKK.**

 

**CRRRRRRKKKKKKK.**

 

**CRRRKKK.**

 

Kylo looked up from his book, confused. What the fuck was that noise? It was…very distracting. In fact, it was _interrupting_ his reading. He sipped his from his mug of hot tea and listened.

 

**CRRRRKKKKK.**

 

There it was again!

 

He got up and followed the sound to the window of his house. Looking out, he saw the source of the noise – a shovel crudely hitting pavement.

 

_Oh, she’s shoveling her driveway…alone?_

 

It was _her_ – the girl he had caught a few quick glimpses of in the last couple of months. She was his new neighbor, living with that doofy couple across the street. He immediately felt a rush of annoyance on her behalf. Poor thing clearly couldn’t afford a snow plow service; how pitiful. And were those two bozos not around to _help_ her shovel, for fuck’s sake?

 

His eyes settled on her frame, overwhelmed by several layers of fabric. The wind howled outside. He shivered just watching her, feeling the cold she must have felt.

 

_Wait, is she…does she not have gloves on?!_

 

“No fucking way,” he said aloud in the empty house. Kylo was baffled at the sight before him.

She was shoveling snow… _without_ gloves on! The wind chill _had_ to be sub-zero. Her exposed fingers would start to show signs of frostbite in as little as ten minutes. Her circulation would be compromised, eventually leading to permanent damage of skin, its tissue, and subsequent muscle…

 

He smirked at himself, proud of his med school training. He sipped his hot tea and continued to watch her shovel.

 

She wasn’t even doing it right! Her form was way off. She would completely wear herself out in five minutes if she kept doing it like that.

 

It was kind of…entertaining. And is that a fucking _garden_ shovel she’s using?

 

Kylo laughed out loud at her ignorance. What a pathetic little –

 

Suddenly, he heard her curse loudly. His heart lurched. Glaring at the window, he sighed. Something about the situation didn’t sit right with him. He couldn’t continue reading his book like this, listening to her toil and suffer. And if she didn’t cover her exposed skin soon, it was going to be a problem.

 

He had an idea.

 

Kylo practically flew upstairs to his bedroom and searched through his dresser until he found what he was looking for. Barreling downstairs, he stopped at the coat rack on the wall and immediately began putting on his thick winter coat. He pulled on his boots and swiftly opened the door.

 

He would sure as hell fix this situation.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey’s back was _aching_. Her arms felt like jello.

 

She was already tired? Damn, she was out of shape. This snow-shoveling shit was no joke. She glanced at the snow-covered driveway. She was barely a quarter of the way through!

 

_Why the fuck do people live here?_ She wondered angrily. _And it’s fucking March, why is there still snow in this frozen hell-hole?!_

 

Her fingers felt like fucking ice. She rubbed her hands together in a desperate attempt for warmth. She inwardly cursed Rose for forgetting to knit her a pair of gloves to keep her hands warm.

 

Continuing her work, she dug the shovel into the snow and lifted it up to dump it on top of the mound of snow that she was slowly making on the side of the driveway. It was harder than she thought it would be; it was so cold, the snow was frozen into a huge block of ice. She had to break it apart with the bottom of the shovel in order to remove it from the driveway.

 

The wind harshly beat against her cheeks again, stinging her skin. Rey took deep breaths, pushing herself to the limits of physical exertion. As she inhaled the cold air, she felt chilled all the way down to her bones.

 

“Fuck...”

 

How was she going to finish this entire driveway by herself in these conditions? Her breathing became ragged, her lungs shriveled by the dry air.

 

“Hey!” An unfamiliar deep voice called.

 

Rey ignored whoever it was, still shoveling, desperate to finish the overwhelming task at hand before her fingers fell off.

 

“HEY!” The person called again, louder and more persistent.

 

Finally, she looked up. A dark-haired man was walking over to her. He was handsome and damn, he was _tall_. Suddenly, Rey’s chest didn’t feel as cold as a burst of warmth spread through her.

 

_Well, hello stranger…_

 

“What?!” Rey yelled back as the man came closer.

 

“You’re doing it wrong,” the man stated, matter-of-factly. “You shouldn’t bend like that, and try not to turn at your waist or you’ll strain your – ”

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Rey snapped defensively, annoyed at this random man’s audacity to question her snow-removal methods. What a pompous _ass_. She had more than enough of that type of selfish arrogance from Poe, thank you very much.

 

The man rolled his eyes. “My _name_ is Kylo Ren. And _you_ ,” he pointed to Rey. “are going to get frostbite if you stay out here like this.”

 

“Frostbite?” Rey had never heard of that.

 

“Yes, _frostbite_.” Kylo spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a child. “A condition involving skin, tissue, and muscle that has been damaged from severe cold.”

 

“What did you do? Swallow a medical textbook before you walked over here?” She quipped.

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, offended that the girl didn’t seem to want his help. He had left the comforts of his home to come out here in this blizzard for her. She shouldn’t be so unappreciative.

 

“It has nothing to do with me being a medical student,” he scoffed. “It’s _common sense_.”

 

“Yeah, well, I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Right. Did you know you’re using a _garden shovel_ to shovel snow? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look? You look like a little kid at the beach, carelessly flinging the sand with a plastic toy shovel.”

 

“Fuck you, a shovel is a shovel. It gets the job done, doesn’t it?”

 

“Barely,” Kylo muttered, scowling. Snowflakes were falling and settling against his dark hair. “It’s going to take you longer and you’ll waste more energy. It’s not the proper tool for the job.”

 

Rey gritted her teeth and continued to shovel, refusing to look at the man. He stood there with his hands on his hips, shaking his head as if judging her technique. She had quite enough of his attitude and his pride and –

 

“Here,” he said, extending his arm. He was holding something in his hand. “Take these.”

 

Rey looked at his hand suspiciously. She didn’t need his _pity_. “Take what?”

 

“Take these gloves,” he insisted, moving closer to her. “They’ll keep you warm.”

 

Wordlessly, Rey look the gloves from his hand. Her heart swelled. She felt incredibly grateful. Even if he was a pompous ass, he had done something _nice_ for her.

 

She looked up and met his eye, smiling genuinely. “Thank you,” she said softly.

 

His scowl faded. His dark brown eyes seemed to soften. “You’re welcome.”

 

She hurriedly donned the gloves, which still held the warmth of the stranger’s house. Her frozen hands were met with sweet relief.

 

The two stood and stared at each other for a moment, until a harsh gust of wind tore through the air. Rey hunched into herself, bracing herself against the bitter cold.

 

Kylo turned and quickly walked away, back to his house across the street.

 

_Um…okay then…_ Rey thought as she followed him with her eyes, slightly offended that the stranger didn’t even bother to say goodbye.

 

Kylo disappeared into his garage for a few moments then suddenly emerged with a proper snow shovel. He hurried back across the street to where Rey was frozen, dumbfounded and clutching her pathetic little garden shovel.

 

“Let me help you,” he wheezed gruffly, getting right to work.

 

Rey shook her head. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“I know,” he said. “I _want_ to do it. You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

 

Rey watched him with fascination; his strong arms lifted the snow with such ease. Warmth was spreading through her chest again. Her voice seemed caught in her throat. It wouldn’t be so bad for her to have company, would it?

 

“Um, you do plan on _helping_ me right? I mean, this is _your_ driveway, not mine.” He looked up, eyes narrowing.

 

“Sorry!” Rey sputtered, refocusing and digging her shovel back into the snow.

 

The two worked silently, stealing glances at each other every so often. Before long, the driveway was clear and the two were breathless from exercise.

 

Kylo coughed. “Well, um, looks like you’re all set here…”

 

Rey blinked, unsure of what to do next. “Yeah, thank you so much for your help.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” With a slight nod, Kylo turned and walked across the street to his house.

 

Rey threw her shovel back in the tool shed and hurried back inside to get warm. As the door closed behind her, she practically dove back into her cozy sweatpants. Shivering underneath a blanket, she thought back to the mysterious man from across the street, and how she wanted to thank him for his help.

 

He was handsome; it was driving her thoughts wild and awakening her desires. She had always wondered what a one-night stand would feel like, a simple hook-up and nothing more. And perhaps her neighbor was the perfect candidate. A fantasy was already forming in her mind.

 

_She would walk across the street to his house, knocking on the door and looking at him coyly when he answered. She would push him back against the wall as she kissed him fiercely. He would return the gesture by gripping her body with his strong hands and letting his tongue meet her own._

She now felt the heat burning in her core. She snaked a hand down into her sweatpants and felt the wetness from her arousal. She rubbed her clit gently, imagining his large hands in place of her own.

 

_He would carry her upstairs to the bedroom, bridal-style as their tongues continued to acquaint themselves. He would press her down firmly into the mattress and undress her, their lips never unlocking._

 

“Kylo,” she moaned, rubbing herself increasingly rougher. She wished the handsome stranger was here with her now, moving against her.

 

_He would be rough, yet gentle. He would tease her, coaxing moans from her lips. He would worship her body like the most sacred temple._

 

As her fantasies continued, spasms of pleasure burst through her, setting her blood on fire. Her voice grew louder and her moans echoed off the walls.

 

She was glad she was home alone.

 

She spread her legs further apart, letting her fingers delve deep into her entrance. She closed her eyes and wondered what his cock would feel like, throbbing and hard inside of her.

 

_He would thrust into her firmly, making her gasp and grip the bed sheets. She would wrap her legs around him, letting him go deeper, harder, rougher. He would throw his head back and moan her name in his velvety deep voice._

 

The image pushed her over the edge; release washed over her – powerful and intense.

 

_Just like him._

 

She basked in the feeling of her release, breathing heavily at the expense of energy. She let the euphoria wash over her as she caught her breath.

 

Her imagination quieted, her fantasy evaporating slowly from her mind. Her (unfortunate) logic returned to her; a _hook-up_ with her _neighbor_? How ridiculous. It was wrong and immoral, no matter how sexy it was.

 

She sighed, letting the unrealistic fantasy slip away. Her eyes trailed lazily around the room until they settled on an unfamiliar pair of large gloves, resting on the coffee table.

 

_Shit…_

 

They were the ones her attractive neighbor had let her borrow. She would have to go over and return those.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy!

Kylo immediately put the kettle on when he got back inside. A steaming mug of hot tea would overtake the chill and help calm his nerves. His thoughts drifted back to that new neighbor of his.

 

She was…intriguing.

 

_Milky skin, caramel eyes, cherry-red lips that looked plump and delicious...she looked good enough to eat._

 

What did she look like under all those layers? He could imagine running his fingers through her honeyed hair while those lips moaned his name, over and over again, like a song on repeat.

 

His cock twitched at the thought. But then reality hit him; he didn’t even know her _name_. Perhaps he shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts about a girl he had only met once, very briefly.

 

The kettle whistled loudly. Kylo poured the hot water into a mug and plopped in a tea bag of earl grey. He went back to reading his book in his comfortable chair and threw a blanket over his legs to keep warm.

 

Finally cozy, he was just starting to relax when his doorbell rang. He growled angrily, kicking off the blanket in annoyance.

 

_What now?!_

He threw open the front door, expecting to see whatever unwelcome visitor who was standing on his porch.

 

Instead, a certain someone was standing there who was _very_ welcome.

 

“Hi,” she said shyly, looking down at her feet. “You forgot your gloves…”

 

She handed the gloves back to their owner and Kylo’s stomach knotted in disappointment. That was the only reason she had come over here?

 

“Thank you,” he said as he accepted the gloves. His fingers lightly brushed against hers. A blush tinged her round cheeks.

 

“Do you want to come inside?” He asked suddenly. Almost bashfully. “To warm up? The tea kettle is hot; I could make some hot chocolate or something...”

 

“What’s hot chocolate?”

 

Kylo pressed his palm to his face and stepped back from the doorway. “Just come in here.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is delicious,” she sighed, grasping her steaming mug of hot chocolate. Kylo sat next to her on the couch, sipping from his own mug. “I can’t believe I’ve never had this before.”

 

Kylo smiled and raised his mug to his lips, tasting the warm, sweet liquid on his tongue. “It’s one of my favorite ways to warm up on a cold, snowy day.”

 

She nodded, taking another sip. “I’m Rey, by the way,” she said, lowering her mug.

 

“I’ve seen you a few times,” said Kylo. “You just moved in recently, right?”

 

“Yeah, I moved here from New Mexico. I’m not exactly used to shoveling snow.” She laughed at herself.

 

“I could tell.”

 

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

 

Kylo snorted. “You didn’t seem like you had ever picked up a shovel before in your entire life. And your form was all over the place. I’m surprised you’re not sore.”

 

She stretched her arms out. “Actually, my whole body aches. My shoulder is killing me.”

 

Kylo set his mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

 

“I can…help you with that if you want,” he offered.

 

“What do you mean? You’re a doctor?”

 

Kylo nodded. “I am studying to be a Doctor of Osteopathy.”

 

Rey’s face scrunched in confusion at the unfamiliar term. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s similar to a traditional MD, but I focus on the whole patient – mind, body, and spirit. In order to heal, the parts of the body work together and influence one another.”

 

“So how can you help with my shoulder?” Rey asked.

 

“I’ve received a lot of musculoskeletal specialty training. I’m also skilled in Osteopathic Manipulative Treatment. It’s a healing method that has a lot to do with physical manipulation.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It makes more sense if I can just show you.” He reached out to touch her. “May I?”

 

She nodded, cheeks flushing. “Yes,” she said softly.

 

He shifted towards her on the couch and she moved with her back facing him.

 

“First I’m just going to examine the curves of your spine.” He used the palm of his hand to trace the outline of her spine. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand press against her skin, all the way from the nape of her neck and continuing down her back.

 

“Good,” he said, his mouth feeling somewhat dry. “All normal. Now, I’ll feel your paraspinal muscles. Let me know if anywhere I touch is tender or painful.”

 

He spread his large hand over her shoulder and pressed his thumb against her muscles, probing for tightness. He reached a certain spot on her left shoulder and Rey winced slightly.

 

“Right there,” she said. “It feels a little…uncomfortable.”

 

Kylo gently felt the muscles beneath her skin. “Yes, it feels pretty tight here.” He held his thumb against the tight bundle of muscles. “Okay, bend your head down for me.”

 

Rey complied, bending her head downwards. Kylo felt her muscles stretch. He noticed how delicate the nape of her neck was; it was practically calling out for him to nibble it gently.

 

“Good, now raise your head and look up at the ceiling.” He watched as she raised her head, exposing her beautiful jaw.

 

He settled on his knees beside the couch. “Okay, now lay down on your left side, facing me.”

 

“Yes _doctor_ ,” she teased. Kylo scoffed.

 

He draped her right arm over his as he gripped her shoulder blade with his fingers. He used his body weight to gently lean back and stretch the muscles.

 

“This exercise engages your muscles and soft tissue,” he explained. “It helps your strained muscles to loosen up and relax.”

 

“Yes, Doctor Ren, I can feel it.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I’m not a doctor yet, Rey. I’m still in training.”

 

“Well I still trust you. It’s weird, my shoulder feels like it’s getting warmer,” Rey whispered.

 

“That’s due to the increased blood flow,” he said, continuing to gently pull her shoulder blade with his fingers to stretch the muscles. His eyes lingered on her face; her expression told him that she was enjoying the contact.

 

“Okay, last thing,” he said. “Roll over onto your back and hug your shoulders.”

 

Rey did as she was told. Kylo moved her body so that she leaned slightly towards him and slipped his hand underneath her back. Her heart raced as their breath mingled in the close contact between them. With his hand in place, he allowed her body to lay back down, still maintaining his closeness.

 

He leaned over her and rested his other hand on the back of her neck, slowly pulling her head underneath his body.

 

“Take a deep breath,” he commanded.

 

She obeyed, inhaling his scent.

 

He pressed down upon her elbows and used his body weight to quickly thrust down upon her. She heard a slight crack in her back. He raised his body off of her and looked down at her.

 

“Feel better?” He asked.

 

She sat up and tested out her shoulder. “Yeah,” she said, surprised. “It does. That’s amazing! Thank you.”

 

“Let me feel your muscles again to make sure,” Kylo answered hurriedly, wanting to touch her again. He sat down next to her on the couch.

 

Rey turned her back towards him and felt his hands on her again, gently prodding her muscles for tightness.

 

She sighed, enjoying the feel of his warm hands on her back. “That feels so good…” She breathed. The sound went _straight_ to his cock.

 

“Keep doing that,” she requested, sighing against his touch.

 

It was almost too much for Kylo. His cock was _throbbing_ with need. He stopped his movements and hesitated, trying to keep himself under control. “Rey, I…”

 

“Keep going,” she demanded softly, a heated tinge to her voice. “Please.”

 

She felt his hands drift up to the nape of her neck, playing with her hair. It tingled, giving Rey goose bumps. She leaned into his touch as his fingers started to caress her neck and work their way down to her clavicle, sweeping her hair out of the way.

 

She closed her eyes as he began to kiss her neck and lightly nibble and bite at her jaw. Her mouth hung open, enjoying the bliss. Rey was practically _starving_ for his touch; she felt the dull ache of her mounting arousal.

 

“Kylo...” she breathed, feeling herself unwind and the months of stress melting away. She _really_ needed this.

 

Kylo’s head _swam_ at the sound of her moaning his name. He so desperately wanted to hear her say it again. And again. And again.

 

He gently sucked on her earlobe and dragged his teeth around the outside of her ear. His hands were moving down now, across her shoulders and down to her arms, deliberately brushing against the edge of her breasts, teasing her at the promise of more.

 

She pressed her back against his chest and brought her hand up to thread through his hair, electrifying his scalp. She raised her head to meet his mouth with hers, her tongue snaking against his.

 

Fuck, she was a good kisser. It was making him dizzy.

 

His grip on her arm tightened as he yanked her closer against him, earning a gasp of surprise from Rey. In a swift movement, he stood up and swept her off the couch, carrying her upstairs in his arms, bridal style.

 

She nibbled at his neck in response and ran her fingers cross his chest before he plopped her down onto his bed. She looked up at him, dazed, and smirked. Her eyes were glassy and dilated, reflecting her arousal.

 

He paused to enjoy the sight of her in his bed – waiting for him, wishing for him. She sat up on her knees and removed her shirt first, then her bra. Both fell to the floor, no longer needed. She leaned back into the pillows and beckoned him to come closer.

 

Blood was pounding in his ears from excitement, but he had to keep himself under control. He wanted this experience to last. He walked over to her slowly, maintaining eye contact. Standing at the edge of the bed, he removed his shirt as she watched. He noticed her eyebrows raise and her eyes widen at the sight of his chest.

 

“Damn,” she murmured. Kylo smirked with amusement.

 

“Come here, baby,” he said darkly. Rey raised herself up to her knees again and shimmied over to where Kylo stood, locking him into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

 

Kylo settled his body on top of hers, never breaking the contact between their lips. He loved the way she tasted, like sweet hot chocolate. And she was just as invigorating.

 

Her hands were roaming all over his body now; he didn’t mind in the slightest. Her fingertips traced the outline of his abs. He shuddered with anticipation when she rubbed her hands lower, along the waistline of his pants.

 

He groaned; his cock was _achingly_ hard.

 

It was something Rey had noticed as it was pressing against her stomach; she pulled her mouth away from his and whispered “Let me take care of that for you.”

 

All Kylo could do was nod in response to the little minx underneath him; he couldn’t remember the last time he was _this_ turned on.

 

Rey shoved her hands down into his pants and rubbed his hardness. Kylo’s eyes practically rolled back into his head as she gripped his cock in her warm little hand. Stroking gently, she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“How does that feel?” She whispered beneath him, smirking.

 

“Fucking fantastic,” he panted, resisting the urge to come all over her hand. She was a smoldering temptress – challenging him, fueling his fire, daring him to give her otherworldly pleasure.

 

He would fuck her senseless.

 

Suddenly, he grabbed Rey’s hand to stop her movements and pinned her wrists against the mattress, looming over her like a predator.

 

“You’re _mine_ ,” he growled in a voice as deep as rolling thunder, sending shivers down Rey’s spine.

 

He yanked off her pants as Rey giggled, enjoying his sudden possessiveness. She wiggled out of her underwear, her body now bare before him. He took a single finger and traced it from her sensitive neck, down to her breast, around her pebbling nipple, along her smooth waist, until it reached her hip. He dug his nail lightly into the delicate flesh on her hip, moving his finger just above her cunt.

 

He was teasing her, the bastard. She whimpered with need. He smirked, satisfied with the effect he was having on her.

 

He moved his finger even lower, gently stroking the lips of her pussy. Rey was panting heavily like a rabid animal.

 

“Kylo!” She said desperately.

 

“Ask nicely,” he demanded haughtily. “And then maybe I’ll reward you.”

 

“Please,” she begged, her whole body silently urging him to continue his conquest. “ _Please_!”

 

“That’s a good girl.” He snaked a finger into her folds. Rey moaned at the contact.

 

“You’re so wet,” he gasped, adding another finger.

 

She was practically _soaking_.

 

He pumped his fingers into her. A fire was burning in her core. Her body succumbed to desire. Her swollen cunt was eager and waiting.

 

For him. All for him.

 

He smirked devilishly and flipped her face down onto the bed. She hissed in protest at the sudden loss of stimulation. Slipping out of his pants and boxers, he leaned over her from behind and grabbed her wrists. His bare skin rubbed against hers.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Rey.”

 

He held her down and pressed kisses up her arms, over her shoulders, down her back. She moaned, aching desperately for penetration.   


He pressed against her backside, like a stallion ready to mount his mare. She could feel his hardened cock against her. She hissed impatiently.

 

She rubbed her ass against him, teasing him. 

 

“You fucking tease,” he bit out. He held his cock at her entrance and rubbed against her heat, feeling her juices coat the head of his cock. Her breath hitched. She whimpered with delight and panted like a cat in heat.

 

Oh, he would make that pussy _sing_.

 

“I’m so hard for you, Rey. Tell me what you want,” he commanded, his voice smooth as velvet.

 

“You,” she begged. “I want you.”

 

And so he claimed his prize with a firm thrust into her cunt, soaked from her arousal. She gasped, shuddering with pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so _tight_.”

 

He drew himself out of her slowly, until only the head of his cock remained inside, then thrust back into her hard. 

 

She moaned again and gripped the sheets with her fingers.

 

“You like that?” He whispered devilishly, encased in her heat. “You like when I pound into you?”

 

“Yes,” she panted. “Give me more!”

 

Kylo obeyed, thrusting harder into her. He grabbed her hips roughly, his fingers pressing into her delicate flesh. Beads of sweat glistened on his chest. 

 

“Faster,” she commanded, clawing the sheets like a wild animal. “Fuck me faster!”

 

Kylo picked up his pace, thrusting madly. Rey arched her back, clutching the sheets beneath her and moaning loudly. She pressed back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

 

She felt like a tightly-coiled spring, a loaded gun about to fire, a volcano about to _explode_. Another firm thrust sent waves of pleasure crashing over her in sweet release.

 

“Oh, Kylo!”

 

Pleasure echoed through her body as she rode out her orgasm, her head spinning like a top.

 

That was enough to send Kylo over the edge. He filled her with his hot come as she lay boneless beneath him. He collapsed against her, a sweaty heap.

 

Rey was breathing heavily, still catching her breath. She rolled over onto her back and pressed a kiss against Kylo’s lips.

 

She settled back against the mattress and laughed lightly. “I could really get used to getting fucked like that.”

 

Kylo chuckled. “I could really get used to fucking you like that.”

 

She giggled. “Maybe we can make this a regular thing.”

 

He smirked as he kissed her forehead. “Good thing you live so close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow! ;)


End file.
